Cauchemar en jaune
by Syln
Summary: "Il recrache son cœur. C'est la première fois qu'on lui dit qu'il n'en avait pas. D'habitude il y a juste ce trou dans sa poitrine qui l'englouti. Un vide immense qu'il ne comprend pas et qui lui enlève tout ce qui le rend vivant." Parce que les souvenirs d'un ancien quelque chose le guettent dans ses rêves. (UA)


Encore un pari avec Leptitloir... Ça ne finira jamais... Il a écrit _Cauchemar en rouge_ en réponse donc aller voir ! C'est super beau ! Y a aussi _Cauchemar en noir_ de bibi à lire si vous voulez faire le trio.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Du feu tout autour. Des attaques. Il se bat, ils souffre, un trou dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose ne va pas. On l'a trahi, on lui a menti, on l'a manipulé. Il est en colère, il est triste, les moments heureux n'existent plus. Il est là mais ce n'est pas lui. Les gens autour sont ses amis mais impossible de voir leur visage. Tous lui ont menti et il ne sait plus qui croire alors il s'en va. Il perd tout sans rien gagner en échange. Il a mal au cœur et on lui demande de disparaitre. Il refuse de revenir et il se souvient après avoir oublié. Il abandonne encore alors pour disparaitre et ne plus exister. Il refuse, il se débat, il ne veut pas mais n'a pas le choix. Et il hait, il aime, il a peur, il doute, il souffre, il y a du rouge de partout et des cristaux qui s'envolent et un endroit sans bruit dans son corps et

 _Tu n'as pas de cœur_

Le réveil se fait en sursaut, en hurlant, en pleurant. Les mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour empêcher cette voix de l'atteindre. Il ne sait plus où il est ni qui il est. Il est Roxas et il n'est pas totalement lui. Des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens poignardent sa tête. Il a mal à la tête de ces flashs. Une nausée lui enserre soudainement la gorge alors il arrête de hurler et plaque ses mains sur sa bouche. Il bascule du lit, tombe sur le sol froid mais rassurant. Il a peur, il est seul seul seul seul seul seul parce qu'ils l'ont quitté.

\- Roxas?

Xion l'attrape et le redresse pour le serrer contre elle. Elle le berce doucement, avec des gestes lents. Elle essaie d'éloigner la douleur. Elle tente de le soutenir dans son désespoir. Il tremble, c'est le blizzard dans son corps. Il est perdu, seul dans son monde, face à cet autre à qui il a tourné le dos.

\- Il était là... Encore... Il était là...

\- Chuuuut... C'est fini Rox, je suis là...

\- Je... Je l'ai laissé tomber... Je l'ai abandonné...

\- Ça va aller...

\- Je n'ai pas de cœur...

Et il fond en larmes, de lourds sanglots qui transpercent la nuit. Parce que c'est tellement horrible d'imaginer cet avant, cet enfer vivant, de savoir que c'est vrai. Elle continue de le bercer, sans rien ajouter. Il sait qu'elle comprend, car des fois, c'est l'inverse qui se produit. C'est elle qui se réveille en hurlant qu'elle les a trahi et lui demandant pardon pendant des heures, sans jamais rien lui expliquer. C'est lui dans ces moments qui la prend dans ses bras, sans rien comprendre à ce qu'elle dit. Et elle hurle elle aussi, elle hurle à vivre. Un haut le cœur plus fort que les autres le fait se cambrer.

\- Je vais vomir...

Elle rapproche une bassine juste à temps. C'est prévu, ces cauchemars ne sont pas rares, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Avoir un récipient pas loin du lit est devenu une habitude. Preuve qu'ils vont mal. Il recrache son cœur. C'est la première fois qu'on lui dit qu'il n'en avait pas. D'habitude il y a juste ce trou dans sa poitrine qui l'englouti. Un vide immense qu'il ne comprend pas et qui lui enlève tout ce qui le rend vivant. Cette fois, on lui explique pourquoi. On lui explique qu'avant il n'a jamais rien eu. Il vomit ce cœur qu'il n'avait pas et les morceaux de souvenirs lui coupent la gorge. Il sait qu'après tout sera flou, il se souviendra à peine. Il veut comprendre, mais il en a peur, de ces images qui le déchirent de l'intérieur et lui apprennent des choses qu'il préférerait ignorer.

\- Ca va mieux?

\- Il y avait encore du feu...

\- Encore?

\- C'était lui... Il était avec les flammes...

\- Tu rêves de plus en plus de "lui".

\- Tu étais là aussi...

Il la voyait clairement. Elle refusait de venir, elle l'abandonnait. Sans un regard pour lui. Il restait seul avec des questions pendant que l'autre lui tournait le dos. Et après étaient venus les cristaux.

\- Tu me laissais seul.

\- Chuuut. Je suis là, je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul.

\- Il... Il...

Ses hoquets le coupent, interrompent ses phrases, ne font pas naitre cette forme rouge qui lui manque tant et lui enflamme l'âme. A chaque fois, à chaque rêve, il prend feu et c'est douloureux. Car il n'a aucun nom, aucune silhouette, tout est lointain et il se sent un cœur !

\- Retournons dormir.

Elle le porte pour le remettre dans le lit et le colle à elle. Il s'accroche, de peur de se réveiller seul, comme ça lui arrive si souvent après un de ces mauvais rêves. Il ne veut pas qu'elle le laisse derrière encore une fois. Il a peur de mourir ou de voir mourir, sûrement les deux en même temps. Elle le sait et le serre encore plus fort. Ils sont là, ensemble. C'est mieux que quand ils étaient seuls dans leur coin, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Car il manque quelqu'un. Ils le sentent. Et ça sera toujours douloureux tant qu'il ne sera pas là.


End file.
